


Pon algo de Color en tu... ¿cama?

by Aleia (Aviss)



Series: Juguetes [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda en la serie de los juguetes sexuales. Enfadar a un Slytherin nunca es buena idea, Draco encuentra una forma de vengarse por el egoísmo de Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon algo de Color en tu... ¿cama?

**Author's Note:**

> Ilustrado por mi querida Kamapon

**Pon algo de color en tu… ¿cama?**

  
Draco estaba de mal humor, de nuevo. Harry lo sabía, al igual que también sabía la causa de dicho mal humor.

El vibrador.

El maldito juguetito que Harry había adquirido para condimentar su vida en pareja, y que aun tenía que pasar por las manos de Draco. Bueno, no por sus manos, si no por otra parte de su anatomía. Sus manos de hecho se habían familiarizado a fondo con el juguete en cuestión, especialmente mientras lo sujetaba por el extremo no introducido en Harry. Durante esos momentos no mostraba el mal humor que era ahora patente; era difícil estar enfadado cuando tenía a Harry jadeando y retorciéndose debajo de él.

Después de que ambos se corriesen, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo es posible, Potter, - pregunto, tan furioso consigo mismo como con su novio, - que en las tres semanas que hace que tenemos el vibrador, seas tu el unico que lo disfruta?

Eso tampoco era completamente cierto; Draco disfrutaba enormemente viendo a Harry follándose el dildo, especialmente cuando era él quien lo manejaba. También había disfrutado mucho de la sensación de tener a Harry dentro de él mientras este utilizaba el vibrador. Pero por una puta vez quería ser Draco quien sintiese todo eso, y Harry se aferraba a su egoísmo con la saña de un niño de cinco años que siempre ha jugado solo. No quería compartir, y esto mosqueaba a Draco.

El problema no sería tan grave si no fuese por eso, después de todo siempre había la posibilidad de comprar otro dildo y seria el fin de la discusión. Pero era el principio detrás de la obsesión de Harry lo que le molestaba.

\- Pero Draco, no es seguro compartir este tipo de cosas, - insistió Harry, mirando a Draco con su expresion más inocente, - podrías pillar una infección…  
\- Ahórramelo, Potter, - le cortó, - me voy a dar un paseo para calmarme y no tirar tu estúpido consolador a la basura. Entonces si que seria poco higiénico volverlo a usar, ¿no crees?

Disfrutó viendo como Harry empalidecía por un segundo y lanzaba una mirada de reojo al solitario aparato sobre la mesilla, limpio y reluciente, mimado como el muñeco preferido de una niña. Sabia que era una amenaza vacía, no quería tirar el consolador: después de todo había sido la clave de que Harry empezase a ser mas atrevido en la cama.

Caminó lentamente por Marble Arch, disfrutando del ajetreo de un sábado por la tarde en el barrio muggle. Le había costado acostumbrarse a vivir en una zona tan concurrida, pero era mucho mejor que el agujero inmundo en el que Harry vivía cuando comenzaron su relación. La casucha compartida que tenia en Brixton le había puesto a Draco los pelos de punta. Marble Arch era más ruidoso, pero al menos tenia Hyde Park al lado y el vecindario tenia mejores inquilinos. El riesgo de recibir un navajazo por la noche era, cuando menos, la mitad.

Si tenían que vivir entre muggles, como Harry insistía que hiciesen, al menos serian muggles de la categoría a la que Draco estaba acostumbrado.

Sabia que quizás estaba exagerando la importancia del asunto, era ridículo admitir que en cierta medida se sentía celoso de un trozo de silicona con forma fálica. ¡Pero lo estaba, maldita sea! Ese puto trozo de silicona estaba dando mas placer a su novio de lo que nunca Harry le había permitido a él proporcionarle, y lo que era aun peor, Harry se negaba a compartir.

¡Era tan injusto!

No quería que las cosas volviesen a ser como al principio. Quería a Harry, por extraño que pareciese, y le gustaba su la vida que tenían en común. Lo unico en que le había hecho sentirse insatisfecho en su relación era lo muy _vainilla_ que era su vida sexual.

Bueno, eso había cambiado ahora. Si solo fuese capaz de encontrar la forma de disfrutar de ello de forma aun más directa… La idea entró en su mente al pasar por delante de Ann Summers. Una sonrisa malvada curvó sus labios mientras sus ojos examinaban el traje en el escaparate.

La idea de Harry vestido de gatita era suficiente para que Draco tuviese un ataque de risa, pero probablemente habría algo dentro que fuese perfecto para lo que tenia en mente.

Draco entró.

Dos horas después estaba en casa con una bolsa en las manos y una sonrisa en los labios. La compra había sido rápida, sin embargo había preferido continuar paseando. Sabía que cuanto mas tiempo tardase en volver, más se preocuparía Harry. Quería que pensase que Draco estaba furioso, de esa forma seria mucho más fácil convencerle de que hiciese lo que Draco quería.

Borró de su rostro la expresion y frunció el ceño, aunque le era muy difícil mantener cara de enfado mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de lo que esperaba sucediese en breve.

Como esperaba, Harry estaba sentado en el salón la preocupación y el arrepentimiento patentes en su rostro.

Bien. Eso facilitaría las cosas.

\- Draco lo siento mucho, - fue lo primero que salió de sus labios al ver a Draco.  
\- Ahórratelo Potter, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes y no supone ninguna diferencia, - Draco le lanzó una mirada irritada, - siempre lo sientes mucho, pero al final da lo mismo porque vuelves a hacerlo.

Harry se levantó y dio un paso hacia él. - De verdad, de verdad que lo siento.

Draco cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me creas? - Harry le miró suplicante y Draco no pudo evitar que el triunfo se reflejase en su cara.

Harry no era tonto. Llevaba el suficiente tiempo viviendo con Draco para darse cuenta de cuando cometía un error, o en este caso cuando cavaba su propia tumba. Sus ojos se movieron hacia la bolsa que Draco había depositado en el suelo y dos manchas de color aparecieron en sus mejillas al reconocer donde exactamente había estado su novio.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Draco? - preguntó, su voz teñida de sospecha.  
\- ¿Esto? - Draco miró el paquete, su sonrisa ensanchándose.  
\- ¿Qué es?  
\- Ahora lo veras, - Draco agarró la bolsa antes que Harry tuviese la oportunidad de cogerla, y avanzó hacia el dormitorio.

Harry tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y seguirle, Draco se sentó cómodamente en la cama aun desecha. Comprobó con satisfacción que el maldito juguetito no estaba a la vista.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Draco? - Harry insistió en una voz que pretendía fuese autoritaria pero que a Draco solo le sonaba temerosa. Se lo estaba pasando aun mejor de lo que hubiese esperado.  
\- Esto, Harry, - dijo lentamente, disfrutando del momento, - es como vas a demostrarme cuanto lo sientes.

Saboreó el momento, grabando en su memoria la forma en que Harry cerró los ojos resignado mientras extendía la mano. Abrió la bolsa tentativamente y miró dentro, cerrándola inmediatamente.

\- No.

Draco se encogió de hombros y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al armario. Sacó un juego de sabanas y una manta.

\- Dame la bolsa, - dijo, su voz seria.

Harry miró la bolsa de nuevo y apretó los labios. - Eres un cabrón, - dijo antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Draco dejó la ropa de cama en su sitio y volvió a la cama a esperar a que Harry terminase. Tenia una idea de lo que iba a ver cuando la puerta del baño se abriese de nuevo, aun así sabia que nada seria comparable con la realidad.

\- ¡Draco, hijo de puta pervertido! - la voz de Harry le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, - ¡Esta me la pagas!  
\- ¿Pervertido yo? - contestó conteniendo la risa, - No soy yo quien esta tan enganchado a su consolador que deja a su novio de lado.  
\- ¡Yo no estoy enganchado! - Harry apareció en la puerta y toda la diversión dejo a Draco de golpe.

Definitivamente la realidad era mucho mejor.

Draco parpadeó lentamente. _Wow._ Había sido difícil escoger un traje, pero su elección había sido perfecta. Harry le estaba mirando con una expresion de infinita irritación: una cofia rosa de vinilo con una cruz blanca sostenía su indomable pelo, sus entrecerrados ojos verdes estaban clavados en Draco y sus sonrojadas mejillas le hacían, si era posible, más atractivo. El vestido, si se podía llamar a si al escaso trozo de tela que le cubría, era también de vinilo rosa con la misma cruz blanca. Una cremallera bajaba por el frontal del traje, formando protuberancias en sitios en los que no estaba diseñado pero que no se podían evitar siendo Harry el modelo. Sus piernas se veían perfectamente, y Draco tenía que admitir que de haber sabido que el liguero con las medias blancas le quedarían así hubiese comprado el traje mucho antes. Harry dio un paso hacia él, aunque su ridícula forma de caminar con los tacones de aguja no le hacían parecer tan amenazador como él probablemente esperaba.

\- ¿Estas satisfecho? - preguntó Harry indignado blandiendo la enorme jeringuilla de plástico que completaba el disfraz.

 _Aun no,_ pensó Draco, _pero no voy a tardar mucho._

\- Solo una cosa mas, - dijo sin poder ocultar el perverso placer en su voz. Saco la varita y con un rápido encantamiento la habitación se lleno de música. - Baila para mí.  
\- ¡Estas de broma! - exclamó Harry tambaleándose.  
\- No. Baila.  
\- Me las pagaras, - dijo Harry entre dientes.

No era buen bailarín, Draco podía verlo. Además recordaba perfectamente la poco estelar actuación de Harry durante el Baile de Yule del cuarto curso. Sus espasmódicos movimientos y su enfurruñada expresion le quitaban todo el morbo a la situación. Eso no evitaba que Draco estuviese casi doblado de la risa. Un paso mal dado y uno de los tacones se partió, haciendo que Harry fuese de bruces al suelo. Draco no pudo contener las carcajadas.

\- ¡Ya esta bien! - Harry se levanto sonrojada, fulminando a Draco con la mirada. - Esto no es divertido, Draco.  
\- Para mi si, - respondió, aunque lo cierto era que había esperado más de la situación. - Ahora entiendes como me siento yo cuando solo uno de nosotros se divierte con algo que debería ser para los dos.  
\- ¡No es lo mismo!  
\- ¿No?

Harry le miró fijamente, la furia aun clara en sus ojos. Se quitó los zapatos y volvió casi corriendo al baño. Draco suspiró. Al menos lo había intentando.

Harry reapareció dos segundos después aun vestido de enfermera, su varita agarrada firmemente en su mano.

 _Ya esta, ahora es cuando empezamos a maldecirnos._ Draco agarró su propia varita con fuerza.

\- _Reparo_ , - Harry arregló el zapato roto y se los puso de nuevo, su expresion cambiando por una de diversión ante la sorprendida mirada de Draco. - Tienes razón, ambos debemos divertirnos. Así que haré esto a mi manera.

Con otro golpe de varita la música cambio de la lenta canción que estaba sonando por otra que Draco reconoció con creciente sorpresa.

 _Baby take off your coat.  
Real slow.  
Baby take off your shoes,  
I'll help you take off your shoes._

\- Yo me los dejare, de momento.

 _Baby take off your dress.  
Yes. Yes. Yes._

Draco se daba cuenta que le estaba mirando boquiabierto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Como si se tratase de otra persona, Harry comenzó a moverse con una sensualidad que Draco hubiese jurado no poseía. Sus manos bajaban por su pecho lentamente mientras sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música. Harry cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus labios entreabriéndose ligeramente. Dio un paso hacia delante, tambaleándose un poco y perdiendo el ritmo. Abrió los ojos y sonrió avergonzado.

\- Oops.

Draco rió divertido. Esto si era lo que él había imaginado. Sintió el principio de la excitación sexual recorriendo su cuerpo mientras Harry recuperaba el ritmo, sus dedos subiendo y bajando la cremallera, mostrando su definido y masculino pecho y ocultándolo de nuevo. Parecía imposible pero Harry estaba, si cabe, más masculino que nunca vestido de mujer.

Harry avanzaba lentamente, cuidadoso de no caerse con los tacones mientras se movía siguiendo la canción. Draco estaba hipnotizado, el calor recorriendo su cuerpo casi insoportable. Harry bajó la cremallera por completo, dejando que el vestido se abriese para revelar su torso completamente desnudo y las mini braguitas francesas que no podían ocultar su erección.

Eso si que no se lo había esperado. Draco sonrió, parecía que Harry iba aceptando más y más determinados placeres.

Extendió su mano para tocar a Harry cuando este estuvo lo bastante cerca.

\- No, - Harry apartó su mano con la jeringuilla, - eres mi paciente y tengo que encargarme yo de ti.

Draco soltó una risotada mientras Harry se dejaba caer de rodillas frente a él, una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

\- ¿Dónde te duele, Draco? ¿Necesitas una inyección? - dijo con su voz mas sexy e inmediatamente después ambos estaban doblados de la risa, sus carcajadas resonando por toda la habitación.

No recordaba la última vez que había sido así, sexy y divertido. Desde que vivían juntos había hecho el amor en muchas ocasiones, pero había perdido parte de su encanto. No quería decir que fuese aburrido, o que no disfrutasen. Especialmente desde que Harry había decidido experimentar. Pero esa forma tan juguetona, esas miradas traviesas y las horribles frases de Harry--Draco no se habían dado cuenta de que faltaban hasta ese preciso instante.

Cuando por fin se calmaron Harry le estaba mirando fijamente, - ¿Estas listo para tu tratamiento? - dijo inclinándose para besarle. Draco abrió la boca y dejo que la lengua de Harry pasase a jugar con la suya mientras sus manos se encargaban de desvestirle. No era fácil en esa posición, especialmente mientras sus bocas estaban unidas, y tras unos momentos de incomodidad y tirones inútiles, se separaron.

\- Espera, ya lo hago yo, - Draco se desvistió en tiempo record y apenas se había sentado de nuevo en el borde de la cama cuando Harry estaba de nuevo sobre él, besándole profundamente.

Cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad se separaron de nuevo, jadeando. Harry tenía el rostro sonrojado y sus ojos empezaban a desenfocarse. Draco se sentía también desenfocado, toda su atención centrada en un unico punto de su cuerpo.

\- Harry…  
\- ¿Dónde te duele, Draco? - preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos bajando hasta fijarse en su erección. - Ah, ya veo el problema.

Antes de que Draco pudiese decir nada, Harry estaba bajando su cabeza hasta su entrepierna, tomándole en su boca en un rápido movimiento. Draco chilló, sonrojándose inmediatamente al escuchar su propia voz emitiendo semejante sonido.

Era difícil recordar lo inexperto que había sido Harry al principio con la forma en que usaba su boca ahora, todo presión y deliciosa succión, su lengua encontrando todos los puntos sensibles de Draco.

\- Joder, Harry, - gimió, sus manos agarrando los bordes de la cama con fuerza.

Harry continuó succionando, sus labios deslizándose por el pene de Draco con deliberada lentitud. Draco sabia que no iba a durar, si seguía así se iba a correr en menos de un minuto.

Harry paró. - ¿Draco, como quieres hacerlo?

Draco le miró sin comprender, sus neuronas de vacaciones por la región sur de su anatomía. - ¿Ein?

\- Esto… ¿Cómo prefieres… tu o yo…? - Harry parecía tímido por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Draco parpadeó, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que Harry le estaba preguntando. No solía ser un problema dado que las preferencias de ambos se complementaban perfectamente en ese campo, sin embargo de vez en cuando cambiar no estaba mal. Draco sonrió, quizás ponerse una falda había puesto a Harry en contacto con su lado femenino.  
\- Potter, deja de preguntar gilipolleces y fóllame antes de que explote, - respondió con su voz mas altiva, el efecto estropeado ligeramente por el rubor de su rostro.

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, Harry extendió su mano y un frasquito de lubricante voló hasta ella. Ansioso, quitó el tapón y se unto los dedos bajando de nuevo su boca hasta el miembro de Draco y recorriéndolo con su lengua mientras sus dedos buscaban su entrada para prepararle.

Draco gimió cuando el primer dedo se abrió camino y doblo las rodillas, inclinando su pelvis hacia arriba para darle mejor acceso.

\- Date prisa, Harry, - exigió entre jadeos, queriendo sentir ya a Harry dentro.

Aun así, este se tomo su tiempo preparándole, la tortura lenta y enloquecedora mientras primero un dedo y luego dos le ensanchaban, golpeando contra su próstata y arrancando pequeños gritos de placer de su garganta.

\- Harry, ya… joder…

Finalmente Harry se dio por satisfecho y retiró los dedos, colocándose sobre Draco y tomando sus labios en un desesperado beso mientras se deslizaba dentro de él. Ambos gimieron satisfechos cuando comenzó a moverse, sus embates rápidos y descoordinados por un instante.

\- Joder, - gruñó Harry y Draco estuvo a punto de protestar cuando notó que se retiraba.

Dos ahogados ruidos le hicieron darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- Putos zapatos, - murmuró Harry antes de volver a su posición previa.

Esta vez no hubo problemas, Harry comenzó a moverse con la seguridad de un amante acostumbrado a su pareja, encontrando el ángulo correcto en cuestión de segundos y tomando de nuevo posesión de los labios de Draco. Este podía sentir el material de las braguitas de Harry, que no se había quitado, rozando su trasero con cada embate y la simple imagen mental de ambos en ese momento fue suficiente para que se corriese en un tiempo vergonzosamente corto.

Harry continuó follándole con entusiasmo, su respiración trabajosa contra la boca de Draco mientras se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que finalmente se quedó rígido, corriéndose dentro de Draco.

Permanecieron así mientras recuperaban la respiración, besándose lánguidamente.

\- No tenia ni idea de que pudieses bailar, Harry, - dijo Draco una vez se separaron, Harry cayendo agotado en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
\- Ni yo, - Harry se incorporó sobre un brazo para mirar a Draco. - Eres un cabrón, Malfoy, no sabes lo incómodos que son esos tacones. Esta me la pagas.

Draco se rió. - Si, si, Potter. Ya conozco tus amenazas. ¿Qué vas a hacerme, vestirme de conejita?

Un brillo de picardía entró en la mirada de Harry y Draco deseó haber cerrado la boca, - No Malfoy, eso seguro que te gusta.

Harry se dejó caer y cerró los ojos y Draco suspiró aliviado. No tenía nada que temer.

\- Aunque creo recordar que en Harmony tenían unas palas acolchadas perfectas para darte la azotaina que te mereces por esto.

~Fin~


End file.
